not kids anymore
by CJFlAmE
Summary: these coordinators made a vow to never grow up. but thing change and so have they
1. contest victory

**A/N: Yeah I know this is like my third new story this week but what ever**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you know how messed up Pokémon would be if I owned it**

**ONWARD!**

_**~Prologue~**_

**Castillia's POV**

"Congratulations castilia winner of this year's grand festival!" Marian announced. I couldn't believe it, I had won. The semi-finalists stood next to me Miranda, Zoey, Mercury, Jessilina, Dawn, Nando, Kenny, Ursula, and Tiara; needless to say the grand festival was a lot bigger this year. Some of these people had more experience than me and I still won. It was shocking. After I got out of there and got changed my dad was standing there with my stepbrother and I had never seen them happier. My dad opened his mouth to say something but Tiara ran up to me followed by the others including their friends and family "come on Cass, were going to celebrate in your honor back in hearthome curtsy of fantina" she said excited. I opened my mouth to say something but silver put his hand up "go on castillia have fun we'll meet up with you later". I gave him a smile of thanks and ran off.

As the train back to hearthome rolled along I fiddled with my platinum blond hair, it had gotten longer since I had been away it was now waist length, it used to be shoulder length. "Soooo Cass what are you going to do now?" Miranda asked leaning forward. Two years ago I would have said I had planed to run the rocket corporation with silver but now I wanted to be a designer and make clothes, I wanted to stay in sinnoh permanently and live in hearthome. But I knew my dad would freak out if he knew that so I shrugged. "What do **you** want to do?" I responded to her eye roll. "I want to be a chef," she said simply. The future was bright for us we were practically the mini Dawn, Ursula, Zoey, and Neptune.

**Mercury's POV**

I was happy for Cass she did very well this year. "Mercury!" my older sister Jupiter yelled running up and pulling me into a bear hug then doing the same to Miranda. "congrats on making it to the semi-finals again, that's hard you know" Neptune said smiling at us. I couldn't wait, the time is here I finally get to pick what I want to do but in all honesty I had no idea. Miranda wanted to be a chef, Tiara wanted to be a dancer, Castillia wanted to run the rocket corporation. Everyone know what they wanted to do but me and it was kind of sad but then again I want to be original and is there anything my family hasn't done? Chef used to be on that list but that's Miranda's passion. Maybe I could become a singer. "hey mercury are you coming?" Miranda was running with the others to the train station "of course"

**Miranda's POV**

I sat in the coordinator's dressing room alone messing with my hair. In the two years I was away from home it had taken a beautiful shine to it. After this party I planed to move to jotoh and go to culinary school. Coordinating was fun but I really wanted to do something else. My childhood dreams seemed like they happened such a long time ago it was almost funny. Thing had changed since then and so had we. After the party I went home and packed my bags hugged my family and friends goodbye, promised to call and visit, and left. It had been a long journey to get here and now the time come. The train to jotoh was calling my name.

**Tiara's POV**

Well what to do what to do. all my friends had left to do something at the party castillia had announced that she was staying in hearthome to be a designer. I wanted to be a dancer that was the only thing I had ever really cared about. My hair was pulled back into a long black ponytail. I was in desperate need of a haircut. Out of sheer boredom I pulled out the guitar my sister had given to me when I started my journey she had taught me a few songs

**No words**

**My tears won't make any room for more**

**And it don't hurt**

**Like anything I've ever felt before**

**This is no broken hearts**

**No familiar scars**

**This territory goes uncharted**

**Just me**

**In a room sunk down in a house in a town**

**And I don't breathe**

**No I never meant to let it get away from me**

**Now I have too much to hold **

**Everybody has to get their hands on gold**

**And I want it uncharted**

**Each day**

**I'm counting up the minutes till I get alone **

'**Cause I can't stay**

**In the middle of it all it's nobody's fault**

**But I'm so low never knew how much I didn't know**

**oh everything is uncharted**

**Know I'm getting nowhere when I'll only sit and stare like**

**I'm going down follow if you want I won't just hang around**

**Like you'll show me where to go**

**I'm already out of foolproof ideas **

**So don't ask me how to get started**

**It's all uncharted**

**Jumpstart my kaleidoscope heart**

**Love to watch the colors fade **

**They may not make sense**

**But they sure as hell made me**

**I won't go as a passenger no**

**Waiting for the road to be laid **

**Though I may be going down**

**I'm taking flame over burning out**

**Compare where you are and where you want to be and you'll get**

**Nowhere**

**I'm going down**

**Follow if you want I won't just hang around**

**Like you'll show me where to go**

**I'm already out**

**Of foolproof ideas so don't ask me how**

**To get started**

**It's all uncharted**

**La la la la la la la**

I heard clapping in the doorway "you've gotten better little sister, I can't understand for the life of me why you didn't use your voice this time." My older sister said. Platinum, I couldn't stand her she was always trying to make me perfect and didn't understand I had no desire to be **(yes I am using platinum from the diamond pearl platinum manga) **"oh hi platinum" I said blandly. Platinum did not pick up on my irritation, as usual. "I've taught you well little sister. But it doesn't make up for the fact that you lost" platinum wanted everything to be perfect and she got really irritated if they weren't. It didn't help that she was a top coordinator. "So how's your boyfriend" I asked rapidly changing the subject, a skill you have to learn if you want to survive with platinum. She is currently dating an annoying boy with possible ADHD, pearl I think his name was, "oh he's doing well, he is currently on tour with diamond and I am to meet him in jubilife city" she said while beginning to fix my hair. "Your hair's a mess you know," she stated. This is getting old, it's bad enough that I had to deal with it at home for years, but forget this. "Who cares!" I burst out. She looked shocked at my outburst. "Who cares about being perfect? I'm happy that my friend won, Cass did really well this year and she trained really hard and deserved to win! I'm not perfect and I don't want to be, get it through your head!" I screamed. She opened her mouth but I had already stormed out the door with my bag slung over my shoulder. I had no idea where I was going; I just wanted to be far away from here.

**A/N: Well that's the prologue next chapter will have flashbacks and drama in it. All that and more next time! BYE =)**

**P.S: Yeah I know that uncharted is played on piano not guitar but what ever**

**~CJ: The one who has ANOTHER new story**


	2. a visit to almia

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Castillia's POV**

"Woo" tiara yelled throwing her hands in the air, not paying attention when both Domino and my mom Meredith told her to sit down. In celebration of my victory at the grand festival my family decided to take a vacation to almia. Of course I dragged my friends along. Suddenly a boy ran by, he had brown hair that was spiked on the side, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes, and appeared to be wearing some sort of school uniform. He looked my way for a moment and I saw his full face, he was absolutely beautiful. He waved but was pulled off in the opposite direction by a girl. "Heeeey Cass. Cass. Earth to Cass" Miranda was waving her hand in my face. "Uh what". "We're here," she said with a wave of her hand. The house was big and would fit all of us. It was made of brick with a beautiful flower garden in the front and ivy climbing up the sides, there was a huge iron gate in front to. We all got our own room and since it was getting sort of late we were just going to stay inside

**~Four hours later~ **

It was about midnight and I was sleeping peaceful when I was shaken up awake by mercury the others were standing behind her "what's going on?" I muttered sleepily. "Shh just follow me" she hissed climbing out my window and going down the vine. I followed suit but it was very hard in a silk nightgown. We slipped out the gate and ran. "So where are we going mer?" tiara asked. "There's something I've always wanted to see," she said urging us to go faster. We stopped at a huge iron gate with a strange symbol on the front. "Come on" she said easily climbing over the gate Miranda also climbed over while tiara and I slipped through the bars. We walked sown a set of stairs and saw a statue. "Ladies this is the famous pledge stone" she said walking over and sitting on it's base. "Wait that means this is the ranger school" tiara said realization crossing her face. "Yep" mercury smirked proudly. "Let's make a vow then" Miranda said. We joined hands and closed our eyes. "I promise I will never grow up. I'll stay just like this, forever," we said in union. "Now" tiara said with a smirk "let's have some fun". We got into the main building and took some stylers and pretended to be rangers, we broke into the art room took paints and spattered the walls different colors. But we weren't being careful about the noise we were making and we heard voices coming from upstairs and lights being turned on. "Run" Miranda hissed.

**Kellyn's POV**

I heard noises coming from down stairs and they were loud. There was a knock at my door "hello" I said sleepily. "kellyn, it's rithmai open the door. Kate's with me" she said. I almost didn't, since I got back from my one-day internship all I could think about was that girl I saw. Her blond hair and soft caring brown eyes. The was suddenly jerked open flooding the dorm room with light. "what do want rithmai" Keith hissed. He had dark circles under his eyes and did not look happy to be awake. "There's someone downstairs" Kate said trying to calm him down. The four of us decided to investigate. Just as we got downstairs I saw the retreating shadow of a person, but apparently I was the only one who saw them. Making a split-second decision I ran after the shadow. Just as I reached the gate the shadow split in four. I followed the one that went through the bars. The shadow turned around and I was just able to make out the face of a girl. She didn't see that she was headed straight for a tree. I tried to warn her but it bas to late she dropped to the ground, unconscious. "Kellyn what the heck was that" rithmai said running up. The rest of the group not far behind. "What the-" Keith stopped talking when he saw the girl laying there. The moonlight shone down on her, blond hair strewn all over the place the was small and thin. She looked perfect. "Wow" Keith said stepping toward her. We decide to carry her back to school and go from there.

**Kate's POV**

So after we carried the mystery girl back to school we found Janice, Ms. April, Mr. kncidad, and principal Lamont waiting for us. "What happened kids" Ms. April said frowning. We told them about the noise downstairs and kellyn finding the girl unconscious. They decided that tonight she would stay in the girl's dorm and they would question her in the morning.

**~The next morning~**

When I woke up everyone else was already outside eating. It took me a minute to figure out what happened last night but after I got dressed I went out for breakfast and saw the girl laughing with rithmai and the others like she belonged here, she was even wearing a uniform. "Kate over here" rhythmi said waving me over. "This is castillia" she introduced "she's all the way from kanto". Castillia nodded at me and went back to her conversation. "Why is she wearing a uniform?" I asked. "Because we couldn't find her family, so we decide to let her stay here as a ranger school student" kellyn explained. Castillia looked up and stared at kellyn and he stared back. It was as if they were cut off from the rest of the world completely. That's strange

**Miranda's POV**

Crap, crap, crap. Giovanni's going to kill us. We lost Castillia. While we were running last night she fell behind and we didn't notice she was gone until we got back. Tiara's been covering for her, but when Domino goes in to wake her up were all dead. "Anything?" I asked mercury as she came through the window. "No. Do you think those guys took her back to the ranger school" she muttered. I hadn't even considered that. What if she was back at the ranger school? What if the has no idea what the heck is going on? If we don't find her soon Giovanni will kill us. "We have to go with plan z" mercury said gravely. No enlisting the help of domino I a very dangerous, very risky move. There's a good chance she'll freak out and tell Giovanni and Meredith. "Fine" I muttered, we were desperate and if asking the black tulip for help is what it took to get our friend back then that's what we needed to do. We knocked on her door. "Enter" a voice said from inside. Domino was sitting at her desk typing something. "Uh Domino" I said quietly. "What is it you two?" we she asked giving us a 'get on with it' face. We told her everything that happened while silently praying to every legendary out there she wouldn't freak out. "So will you help us" mercury asked quietly. The started laughing, like that big want to make you laugh to laugh. "Of course you guys." She said with a grin. "First bring in tiara". What we didn't know was that domino happened to be very good at disguises. By the time she was done tiara looked just like Cass. After that the three of us snuck out the window and ran words the ranger school. We were lucky enough to get to get through the gates without them noticing. "So Cass what are you planning to do after you graduate" we heard a voice say. "I don't know I never thought about it but I guess ranger" castillia said. "Does Cass have her phone" domino whispered. I shook my head and the black tulip swore under her breath. Suddenly someone walked by and pulled mercury from the bush across from us. He had swirly blond hair and reeked of hairspray. "Principal Lamont I found the culprit" he said. He had a very pompous voice. Domino muttered something and started crawling through the bushes motioning for me to follow. Unfortunately I snapped a twig under my foot and they came over to where I was hiding. I looked around to see domino had pulled a disappearing act. Lovely. I burst from the bushes scaring the crap out of everyone and ran for my life. "What the?!" Blondie screeched. I ran up the stairs and hid in what I presumed was the girl's dorm. They came in and looked for me but didn't see me. Thank arceus. Quickly I stole a girl's uniform, pulled my long brown hair into a braid and joined the crowd. It didn't long to hunt down castillia. "Mir? What the frack are you doing here?" she whispered. "Finding you." I muttered. Trying not to be noticeable.

**Mercury's POV**

Well after Miranda and domino abandoned me hairspray addict took me into the principal's office. "Do you know how much trouble your in?" he asked in that stern teacher voice. "Oh no! What ever shall I do?" I said with a laugh. He glared at me and I smirked. It was a natural habit of mine, we galactics are known for our sarcasm after all. If looks could kill I probably would be dead right now from the look he was giving me. A kind looking old guy entered then. "leave her alone Kincaid" he said in an exasperated voice. Hairspray addict backed off and the old guy sat down in front of me. "what's your name?" he asked kindly. "mercury" I muttered. He nodded and questioned me. I avoided saying anything about the others or where I was staying. "well mercury. Would you like to become a student here?" he asked smiling. "yes" I smiled back. Hairspray addict looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "b-but Mr. Lamont this child has committed a crime! You can not seriously be thinking about excepting her!" he yelled. "oh I'm not thinking about it. I'm accepting her right now. " he said simply. He gave me a uniform, a map, and my class schedule and told me to join the rest of the students outside for lunch.

**Summer's POV**

**(Yes she get's to be a part of this too)**

I was eating lunch with Kate, kellyn, Keith, rhythmi, ben, and the new girl castillia. "So summer which do you think is better gardivour or galla…wow" his attention was turned towed the front door were a girl had just come out. The had long pink hair and pink-purple eyes, she was tall and looked like one of those sarcastic-arrogent girls. And of course she comes and sits with us. The only one who didn't notice was kellyn who was to busy staring at castillia. "Hi I'm ben" he introduced himself. The girl giggled "mercury" she said. "Like the deadly chemical" rhythmi said with a laugh. "Yeah exactly like that" she said with an eye roll. Ok she's funny I'll give her that. "So I assume you've met " Kate said. "You mean hairspray addict," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Are you sure you've never been hare before?" Keith said with a laugh. Ok, ok she got along with everyone else so I suppose I could try to like her too.

For the rest of the day we all hung out and I suppose mercury wasn't terrible. Her crowning first day achievement was when she called 'hairspray addict' to his face.

**Keith's POV**

**~That night~**

It was time for castillia and mercury's initiation. I would be going with mercury and kellyn would be going with castillia. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to be with mercury alone. She was so smart and beautiful. "Hello, earth to Keith" Kate said snapping her fingers in my face. "Uh what" I said probably sounding like an idiot. She face-palmed " it's time to go. But of course you wouldn't know that because you were to busy starring at mercury" she mocked. "Uh, uh, uh no I wasn't" I stuttered probably sounding like an even bigger idiot. The two of us walked downstairs and agreed to start with the library. When we got there boxes were blocking the path. "Looks like your going to have to do a target clear" I said waiting for her to ask me what a target clear was but no, she started hopping over the tables like it was nothing. "Well Keith are you coming or not she said jumping from a table and onto a box. Unfortunately the box couldn't take the weight and collapsed. I caught her just in time, but she screamed when she fell attracting attention. Lets just say we smelled him before we saw him. It was Kincaid; we probably interrupted his late night hairspray session. We quickly dove under the table. Thankfully he didn't find us. "That was close," she said. Suddenly I leaned towed her we were inly inches apart. I kissed her for about three seconds when something hit me in the head. Hard. "Get away from her!" someone screeched. That someone was a girl just a little older than us she was wearing all black and had gold curls. "Domino?!" mercury said looking shocked. "did you find Miranda and Castillia" she asked. "yeah. Stay here I'll go get them" mercury said quickly.

After about half a minute she returned with castillia and another girl with long brown hair. Castilla was muttering something about not getting to say goodbye to kellyn. Domino led the three of them over to the window and they jumped out. Just like that they were gone. Then domino turned around and pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a black tulip. She stuck me in the side with it and it was like fire shooting through my blood and the world went black.

**Castillia's POV**

As domino dragged me through the forest all I could think about was kellyn

_**~Flashback~**_

"_hey Cass you coming" kellyn asked as we fumbled through the dark looking for the stylers. I would never admit that I wasn't moving because I was busy staring at him, my pride would never allow it. I remembered when my father took my to see les miserables when I was ten. The whole idea of love was foreign to me. But now I understood it perfectly. I was just like cossete and kellyn was my Marius. "a heart full of love" I sang quietly. He turned around and looked at me. "a heart full of song" I continued. "oh god for shame I do not even know your name. dear mademoiselle, won't you share, won't you tell" he sang back. I practically screamed with joy. "a heart full of love no fear, no regret"_

"_my name is kellyn hajime"_

"_and mine's castillia" _

"_castillia, I don't know what to say"_

"_then make no sound"_

"_I am lost"_

"_I am found"_

"_a heart full of love"_

"_a heart full of you"_

"_I knew I always would love you"_

"_I knew it too"_

"_from today"_

"_no it wasn't a dream"_

"_no it wasn't a dream, after all" _

_right there in the middle of the hallway he kissed we and we just stood there for what felt like forever. When mercury came running over with Miranda behind her. She was blushing terribly. She pulled me away and we ran off._

"what the heck domino?!" I asked when we got back. "do you have any idea how worried we were" she said gabbing my shoulders. I missed the ranger school already; when I was there I wasn't Castillia Giovanni's daughter or Castillia top coordinator, I was just castillia and I loved it. Suddenly domino pulled me into a hug "I was so worried" we all had a group hug moment. For the rest of the night I texted with kellyn. He told me that Keith got tazed in the library and that mercury was gone and I told him that it was my family's doing. For once I was glad to be who I was and I would come back to almia soon.

**A/N: OH MY GLOB! OVER 2000 WORDS FINALLY! Ok so I decided that Cass needed some romance or something. Basically it was castilla exploring the options in life for the first time.**

**~CJ: The one who wrote over 2000 words**


End file.
